


Wonderful life

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kabby, and clarke's still abby's daughter, au married kabby, fluffly, marcus is a detective and abby is a doctor, some angst but very very mildly, the blakes are adopted by marcus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this multichapter story Marcus and Abby have been together for 6 years and married for 4. Their family consists of Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy. The latter two were adopted by Marcus before meeting Abby. Jake Griffin passed away when Clarke was 10. In the next chapters characters like Raven, Jasper, Monty, etc. will make an appearance as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and it just demanded to be written. I have read several au fics in which Marcus is a detective and I decided to go on the same road, besides detective Kane has a nice ring to it don't you think? ^^

Marcus awakens to the sound of birds and the morning sun on his face. Turning on his side and without opening his eyes, he already senses her absence. Usually he wakes up to hair tickling his face, to the weight of her body on top of his. To be honest the fact that she’s up before him isn’t that unusual. Thanks to years of early shifts as a doctor and being a mother, waking up early has become a second nature to Abby. It’s something Marcus sometimes struggles with but over the years he has managed to persuade her to have a lay in during the weekends. Especially since Clarke and Octavia went to college and Bellamy moved in with his girlfriend.

After lingering in bed for a few more seconds, he rises and makes his way down to the kitchen. On his trip he is accompanied by the smell of coffee and pancakes. The sight that greets him makes smile. Abby’s wearing nothing more than one of his shirts, which barely reaches mid-thigh. But it’s the not the glorious amount of visible skin which makes him stop in his tracks, it’s the fact that she’s humming along with some tune on the radio. With a broad smile he approaches her and hugs her from behind, planting a kiss on her head. He can feel her lean back as she puts one of her hands on top of his.

“Morning”, he murmurs.

“Good morning”, she replies and turns her head slightly so she can drop a sweet kiss on his lips before turning back to the pancakes. “Sleep well?”

“Mm”, he hums while nuzzling her neck, pressing little kisses against her skin.

“Marcus”, she chides, “Stop distracting me. Or do you want a repeat of last time?”

“That wasn’t my fault”, he replies fully realising that it was in fact _his_ fault, well most of it anyways.

At that Abby scoffs, “ _Of course_ it wasn’t. The fact that I burned dinner had absolutely nothing to do with you dragging me off to the bedroom and having your way with me”, she remarks but Marcus can tell that she’s smiling.

“As I recall you didn’t seem to mind it at the time”, he utters while continuing to nuzzle her neck.

“Mmm. No, I remember enjoying myself. _Twice_ ”, Abby adds teasingly “But, I’m hungry and I really don’t want to burn these pancakes or have the fire department to come over _again_. It was embarrassing enough the first time.” She sighs when he lingers on a particular senitive spot.

“Yeah, I don’t think they bought our excuse”, Marcus quips.

“They would have, weren’t it for the fact that you left hickeys all over my neck and chest and failed to inform me”, she accuses him.

“I’ve said I was sorry. I was kind of distracted by the fire alarm going off”, he offers apologetically.

“Uhuh, course you were.”, she replies not sounding entirely convinced.

“Besides you weren’t the one who had to open the door only wearing pants.”, he remarks and Abby can just hear the pout.

“ _Poor_ Marcus”, she says patronizing while patting his hands. “You have such a difficult and exhausting life.”

“I'm glad that you acknowledge it”, he murmurs against her skin, sliding his hands from their position on her waist to her legs and under his shirt.

“No underwear? Tut tut.”, he chides.

Whatever clever retort Abby was going to say, catches in her throat and is replaced by a moan when he starts rubbing her clit with one hand and sliding a finger inside with the other. She lets her head fall back on his shoulder and lets out a shaky “Marcus”. He lets out a chuckle and continues to tease her. When he senses her getting close, he stops which gets him a whine and Abby moves her hips, wanting him to continue. He leans down and whispers in her ear, “Uh – uh. We wouldn’t want to burn those pancakes now do we?” and takes a step back.

Abby turns off the stove and turns around to face him. She grabs him by his T-shirt and pulls him flush against her. “You better finish what you started Marcus Kane because I can assure you that you will not like the alternative” she growls.

“Are you threatening a man of the law Mrs Kane?”, he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You bet your glorious ass I am”, she deadpans.

“Well as a detective I’m trained to not take threats lightly. So I guess it’d better do what you ask of me, mm?”, he states before catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they come up for air, Abby lets out a breathy “You’d better”.

In response Marcus simply lifts her up and walks them to the bedroom where he definitely finishes what he’d started, _several times_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of the first chapter. Marcus and Abby finally get to eat those pancakes :D (without having to call the fire department, so yay progress)

They finally manage to drag themselves out of bed when Abby’s stomach won’t stop growling. Marcus can’t help but laugh when it growls again as they get redressed. He has to duck his head in order to avoid getting hit in the face with a pillow, which makes him laugh even harder. He’s so focussed on not falling over while putting his pants on that he misses the second pillow and this time it does hit its intended target.

“That’s what you get for making fun of your wife, detective Kane”, Abby smirks and before he can even respond she leaves the room with a wink, swaying her hips a little more than usual.  

 _That woman is going to be the death of me,_ Marcus reckons, _but what a way to go._ With a grin he makes his way to the kitchen as well. Abby has just finished reheating the pancakes and setting the table when he enters.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?", Marcus inquires while sitting down and pouring them both some coffee.

"Saturday?", Abby replies as she puts pancakes on both hers and his plate.

"No," he frowns, "Well, yes. It is Saturday but that's not what I mean."

"What  _do_  you mean then?", Abby asks while taking a bite from her pancake with syrup. When she doesn’t get a response right away, she looks up and finds Marcus looking at her with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?”, she questions and touches her mouth with her hand, thinking that she perhaps has some syrup on it.

He simply shakes his head, “No no. Your face looks gorgeous as always”, he replies with an exaggerated wink.

At his sappy response Abby can’t help but roll her eyes. “Quit being all sentimental and just tell me Marcus”, she sighs

“Nope. I want you to guess”, he stubbornly replies.

“Guess? Honestly Marcus! What are we, twelve?”, Abby sighs. Outwardly she looks slightly annoyed but Marcus can tell that she’s repressing a smile by the way her lips twitch.

“Oh, come on Abby. You  know you want do”, he insist, looking more adorable than an adult man should ever be allowed to look.

She can’t help but laugh at his ridiculous behaviour. He might be a powerful and intimidating detective at work but at home he was a downright affectionate and mushy man.

“Alright, alright. I’ll guess but I’m only doing this because I love you, you adorable idiot”, she replies

He tries to look mildly affronted  at her rebuke, but can’t help the widening of his smile. “So, I ask you again. What day is it tomorrow?”

“Saturday”, she deadpans.

“Abby”, he huffs “We’ve already established that. The date please”, he adds slightly exasperated.

“It’s the 18th of May. So?", she retorts.

Marcus just raises his eyebrow and sips from his coffee, patiently waiting. He can tell when the date and most importantly the significance sink in. Her eyes widen and a soft “oh” escapes her mouth. 

“Oh indeed”, Marcus smiles and takes one of her hands in his. “It will be seven years ago on the dot, my dear wife, that we met. Seven years since I rushed into the emergency room with two small children, one of whom had a broken arm.”

“Mm, yes I remember. You came in, yelling for a doctor while carrying Octavia. Poor Bellamy was trotting behind”, Abby lets out a laugh at the memory. “You were in worse shape than Octavia. I honestly considered giving you a sedative”

He huffs at that, “Yes well. I might have been a bit too distraught but to be fair, I was pretty new to the whole dad thing”, he ends with a mutter.

Abby cups his cheek, “I know you were darling. It was both annoying but also very cute. Even when I wanted to sedate you, I couldn't help but notice how protective and worried you obviously were." 

Marcus grumbles a bit at being called cute but continues. “Yes, well anyway. I was thinking that this calls for a celebration no? Just a small gathering, with some friends and family?”

" _Marcus”,_ the tone of Abby’s voice is the vocalization of an eye-roll, especially when she takes in his hopeful glance. "I know you and your celebrations. They are always lovely and wonderful but _never_ small. Somehow you always end up inviting pratically everyone we know and then some."

"When have I ever invi-", he starts but she quickly interrupts him. 

"You remember that barbecue from a month ago? The barbecue which initially was just the four of us? Then it was us plus the kids' partners? And when I got home the evening of said barbecue you had invited what felt like the entire police corps, some colleagues of mine whithout even asking and half the street", Abby informs him. 

"Okay, that was -"

"And then there was the time when you invited all of Bellamy's colleagues and all of Clarke and Octavia's classmates to what was supposed to be a small dinner?"

"Sure but-"

"Do I have to _even_ remind of what happend on Christmas?", she retorts with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah no, that won't be necessary", he mumbles, grimacing at the reminder of that debacle and rubbing his neck. "Okay, _okay_ , I admit I am perhaps sometimes a bit overzealous when inviting people", he states purposely ignoring the snort that escapes Abby's mouth, "But it is a very special occasion and I do think we should celebrate. So how about a compromise?", he proposes.

"I'm listening", Abby replies.

With a grin, Marcus takes a bite before continuing, "Well what if you get to decide who we invite? Set up a list or something and I'll promise to stick to it". 

She hums in response, "and what if you don't stick to it?"

Marcus acts offended, "Are you implying that I, a man of the law, can't follow the rules?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, my dear detective. We both know that you get in trouble on a regular basis for not following them", she reminds.  

He harrumphs at that and _actually_ pouts. Giggling Abby presses a small kiss to his cheek, "Alright, mister grumpy face. I agree to your compromise. We'll have a party. A  _small_ party", she emphasizes. 

"YES!", Marcus exclaims as he places a kiss on her smiling lips. "I love you"

With a small shake of her head Abby replies, "I love you too. Now can I finally eat my pancakes?"

He simply nods in repsonse and starts talking about what food they should get, where they should organise the party, if they should get a DJ or not and Abby can't help but smile.

 

 


	3. Chapter III

Hearing the front door open, Abby calls out, “I’m in the living room darling”. After a few minutes of hearing him clear out his gym bag and putting his clothes in the laundry, Marcus shuffles in, looking a bit worn out. With a sigh, he plops down next to her on the couch and gives her a small kiss before letting his head fall back with a groan. Smirking at her husband’s behaviour Abby puts down the file she was reading on the table and turns her body towards him, going through his still partially wet hair with one of her hands, ruffling it slightly.

“So how was your workout?”, she inquires, smirking when Marcus pinches his nose in response.

“You’ve got to promise me something. If I ever suggest working out with Indra again, please _please_ talk me out of it”, he pleads.

“That bad, huh?”

Marcus lets out another pained groan in response. “That woman is insane. I thought I was in pretty good shape, but I’m currently aching in places that have never ached before. Maybe I’m getting old”, he murmurs.

Abby chuckles, “You are not getting old because that would imply that I’m getting old as well. Besides, don’t worry darling, I still think you’re in excellent shape”, she says while sliding one of her hands over his chest, admiring the feel of muscles beneath her hand.

“Well, I’m glad you still appreciate my physique”, Marcus teases while leaning down and kissing her.

“Mmm”, Abby hums when they break for air. “I appreciate it _very_ much”.

“So how was your evening? All caught up with the paperwork?”, he asks.

Now it’s Abby’s turn to groan. “Please don’t remind me. I wish there was a way for me to do my job without having to deal with all of this”, she ends gesturing to the coffee table which is filled with files, reports, etc.

Marcus offers her a smile filled with sympathy and understanding. “Unfortunately darling, I think that being head of trauma goes hand in hand with vast amounts of paperwork”.

“I guess you’re right”, she concedes, “But I’m done for tonight. I don’t think I can read another budget report.”, she exclaims and leans against him.

“Wait Abby, here”, Marcus utters as he lifts up his arm, creating a space for her to snuggle up against him, which Abby immediately does. He hugs her closer, enveloping her in all the warmth he can offer. His need to have her close, to show his affection  through touch is a side of Marcus that Abby discovered pretty early on in their relationship. He loves nothing more than to snuggle up in the evening while watching television or reading a book. She hopes that this is something that he’ll never stop doing.

After spending some minutes in silence, just enjoying being able to spend a little time together, Marcus momentarily tightens his grip on her arm before asking, “Oh, have you thought about the party yet?”

“No, not really. You want to do it now?”, Abby turns her head upwards so she can face him.

“Sure”, he replies with a small peck on her lips.

Abby scoots away from him to pick up a pen and notebook from the table before settling against him once more.  She sits up a bit straighter against his side and balances the notebook against her legs.

“Did you have already something in mind?”

“Well, because we’re keeping it _small_ ”, Marcus says and purposely ignores Abby’s smirk when he emphasizes the word small, “I thought perhaps a barbecue in our garden? We’ve got plenty of room and if it should rain we can always put up one of the party tents.

“True, plus a barbecue isn’t too much work either. Okay, next question. When are we doing this? Next week seems a bit short notice, so how about two weeks? We’ll have to check with the kids, but normally that shouldn’t be a problem. Oh, or do you have a late shift at the station then?”, she states.

“Uhm, I’ll check later, but I don’t think so. Two weeks from now should be fine”, he replies.

“Great. Now for the question of the hour, the guest list!”, Abby grins, “Any ideas?”.

“The kids obviously, and their partners. Perhaps some of their friends as well? Like Raven, Jasper, Monty, Nate and his boyfriend, Harper and Wells. Oh, and Indra of course. She’d have my head if she wasn’t invited”, Marcus states.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we? I’ve grown rather attached to your head”, Abby teases.

Marcus chuckles, “So have I. What about you? Who do you want to invite?”

After writing down Marcus’ suggestions, Abby lists hers. “Jackson of course. Uhm, Sinclair and his wife, oh and Jaha”, she ends uttering the last name a bit softer than the others but she can feel Marcus tense up against her back. As she looks up at him, his mouth is set in a straight line and his jaw is clenched together. “Why would you want to invite _him_?”, he asks in a tight voice, anger simmering beneath it.

“Marcus”, Abby chides, “He’s still your friend. You’ve known him for almost 20 years”

“Friends don’t hit on other friends’ wives Abby”, he replies tersely.

“He was drunk and has apologised profusely darling. If I can forgive him, I’m sure you can”, she softly murmurs while cupping his cheek. All she gets is a huff in response.

“Come on Marcus. Besides, think about how awkward it would be for Wells if he showed up and found out his father wasn’t invited at all”, she pleads.

Marcus sighs, “Fine, _fine_. He can come, but mark my words Abby, if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will drag him to the front door and onto the driveway myself and he will never set foot in this house again. _Nobody_ touches my wife”, he growls.

Part of her wants to be irritated for his possessiveness but the other part finds it exhilarating. Her body shivers in response to his exclamation, even after six years, her body still reacts very strongly to his close proximity.  

“I do like it when you get all protective”, she murmurs while scratching his beard and grins at the response her action elicits. His breath hitches and his pupils dilate.

“Oh, do you now?”, he whispers in a low voice.

Abby hums in response, sitting up so she can put the notebook and pen down on the table before straddling his lap. His hands move to her waist instinctively and pull her a bit closer. She slides her hands in his hair and tugs his head closer. With a smirk, Marcus closes the remaining gap and their lips meet.

It’s all lips and tongues, with his hands on her back and hers in his hair. When they break for air, he scrapes his beard against her neck and her gasp is hot in his ear. After kissing his way up, along her throat and finally her mouth, he lets his forehead rest against hers. 

“As much as I’d like to take you right _here_ ”, he whispers emphasizing this with a roll of his hips, “I’m afraid I’m going to need a bed tonight”.

Abby lets out a laugh and stands up with a smirk. “Come on, old man, let’s get you to bed”, she teases with a glint in her eyes.

 Marcus huffs and gets up, “Who are you calling old man woman? I’ll show you old”, he mutters before picking her up. With a squeal, Abby wraps her legs around his waist.

“Marcus”, she breathes, her voice filled with laughter, “Put me down before you hurt yourself”.

He just shakes his head while proceeding to move towards their bedroom, “Oh no, it is a matter of pride now.”

Rolling her eyes, Abby replies in a teasing manner, “Fine. I just don’t want you to use up all of your energy before we even got started.”

“Your lack of confidence wounds me deeply but don’t worry, you’ll apologise for it soon enough”, Marcus states as they enter their room.

“Oh will I?”, Abby remarks as he puts her down on the bed. She pulls him down with her by his shirt before pushing him on his back and straddling him once more. “That sounds like a challenge my dear husband”, she murmurs while rolling her hips against his in an antagonizing slow pace.

“Oh, it was meant as one my dear wife”, he huskily replies as his hands grip her waist and slide beneath her top, skin feeling like fire.

“Well then”, she mutters while leaning down, bringing their faces inches apart and just before she presses her lips against his in a bruising kiss she declares, “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated


End file.
